The Legend Of Tarzan: The Son Of Tarzan
by Carmen781
Summary: Story requested by AnimalHumanFriend. Jane is pregnant with Tarzan's son, and after its born, everyone are very happy, and protect him from everything dangerous there is. One day, their son gets captured by men who were once with Clayton. Will he be found or not?
1. Chapter 1

It was an average afternoon. Tarzan was with his adopted mother, when his wife, Jane, ran in, and by her actions looked like she was quite in hurry.

''Is everything alright, Jane?'' Tarzan turned and looked at his wife, a bit worried.

''No. Everything's so fine. I have something to tell you, come down.'' Jane replied and giggled to herself a bit.

Tarzan came down, and then Jane lead him away to a shadow of a tree, and then stopped.

''Alright, what is it?'' Tarzan asked her.

Jane took a deep breath. ''Tarzan… I am… I am pregnant.''

First, he was clearly taken aback, and then asks slowly. ''You're.. having.. a child?''

Jane just nodded with a smile.

After minutes, Tarzan suddenly started to jump and dance around her happily. She smiled as he grabbed her into the dance as well. Then, Tarzan stopped and smiled. ''I'd be honored to be its father. I'm so happy.''

''I'm glad you are.'' Jane smiled. ''I don't know yet if its boy or girl, but we'll see.''

''Yeah, I can't wait until others hear it.'' Tarzan made on an excited face.

''We'll tell your mother, friends and my daddy later.'' Jane said to him. ''I'm sure they'll be surprised much.''

Tarzan nodded. He already could imagine their reaction.

After, when it was a bit of becoming to night, Tarzan went and told everyone to gather around right now. Everyone obeyed, though they were surprised, thinking of if something is wrong.

When they all had gathered around, Tarzan slowly walked out and told Jane to come out as well. They walked in front of everyone.

''I know you all wonder what's wrong. But listen, I have something great to tell you all.'' Tarzan began with a wide smile.

''Is something wrong?'' Tantor asked from his spot.

Tarzan shook his head, and then turned to Jane. ''Tell them.'' He whispered. Jane nodded and then took another deep breath and then said. ''Well, I am… pregnant… with Tarzan's kid.'' She glanced around quite nervously.

Everyone were shocked, their eyes wide. Tantor even fainted.

''Seriously?'' Terk walked up to Jane and Tarzan. ''You not joking?''

''No, Terk, it's true.'' Tarzan said this time. ''I'm going to be a father.''

''Well, congratulations, wild boy.'' Terk smirked, and then circled around him a bit. ''But I warn, babies can spit you in your face.''

''TERK!'' With a playful smirk, Tarzan ran around to catch him as he ran away. Jane chuckled at them, and then was met by Kala, Tarzan's adopted mother.

Kala looked at her and then pointed at her belly what was quite a big now. ''Yes, your son will be a father.'' Jane said, softly.

Kala smiled, and Jane smiled back at him.

Then, all apes started to cheer around them. They all went running on trees in joy and some gathered around Jane, and checked her all over, and she let them.

'' _You won't catch me._ '' They could all still hear Terk's sing-mocking voice from far.

After minutes, Tarzan came back, and successfully, pinned his friend to the ground. ''Next time think twice before you challenge me.'' Tarzan grinned over at Terk and got off her.

''I won't,'' Terk grinned as well, as she got up. ''You cheated anyway.'' Tarzan gave another playful glare at her, but she decided to ignore him. ''So, young lady is pregnant?'' She walked up to Jane. ''Pretty cool. I just hope I won't be babysitter again.'' She muttered the last eight words out.

Everyone laughed.

''What are they saying?'' Jane asked, as she watched apes cheer around.

''They are excited and happy about the news.'' Tarzan turned to her. ''They all are okay with it, you didn't need to worry.'' He gave a wink at her.

''Yeah, yeah, _jungle boy_.'' She winked back at him.

Tantor finally came back to life, and ran up to Tarzan and Jane with wide eyes, still remembering what he had heard. ''She's with child?'' He questioned.

Tarzan nodded.

''Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you, Tarzan.'' Tantor's excitement seemed to be endless.

''I knew you guys would be excited.'' Tarzan smiled.

''Oh my dear, Jane, dear, are you really.. pregnant?'' Professor Archimedes, Jane's father, walked up to his daughter. ''Am I going to be a grandfather?''

''Hard to believe, but yes.'' Jane smiled down at her father, and then received a hug from him.

''I'm happy for you, you'd be a great mother.'' Archimedes said to his daughter, as he hugged her.

''Thank you, daddy, I wish mother would be here to be proud of me too.'' Jane's gaze went a bit sad, at the mention of her late dead mother.

''She is with us, although you can't see her.'' Archimedes told her. ''And she's very proud of you, I know she is.''

''Thank you, daddy.'' Jane smiled, and then turned over to watch what her husband was doing.

Tarzan was talking with his mother and friends, and it looked like they were all happily discussing. Jane smiled, she was glad everything about telling the news worked out well.


	2. Chapter 2

Few months later, Tarzan was woken up by his mother early in the morning.

''What is it, mother?'' Tarzan asks sleepily.

''Your wife just went into labor.'' Kala responded, a bit worried.

Tarzan was fully awake now. ''You mean she's to give birth?''

Kala nodded, not knowing what to say. Then, Tarzan rushed past her and left his home immediately. He found his wife on the tree house what was built, and there were his friends and Jane's father already calming her down.

''WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!'' Jane was in a lot of pain.

''He's coming, I'm sure, my dear.'' Archimedes tried to calm her down.

''I… I CAN'T! IT'S TOO MUCH PAIN TO HANDLE!'' She was getting close to panicking.

''Just push, and you'll be fine.'' Archimedes said calmly to her.

''Jane?'' Tarzan had finally arrived.

''Tarzan… here you are…. I can't…. so much pain…'' Jane tried to push, but it was nearly impossible.

''Push, Jane, you can do it.'' Tarzan took her hand gently between his gently.

Jane sighed and with all her might, pushed. It was impossible, but she kept on pushing. All the time she breathed in and out in hysteric, thinking she can't do it. She pushed again with all her might, and felt pain leaving her very slowly.

''I can see the baby's head already. Keep on pushing, Jane!'' Archimedes announced happily.

Tantor fainted, unable to watch her pushing the baby out. And so did Terk right after him.

Jane was in very much pain, but pushed as she could, and felt pain leaving her more. With all her might, she gave the final push, and felt how the baby was nearly fully out.

''Almost out… give it a final push.'' Tarzan said to his wife, happily, seeing his son, or daughter, what was out already.

''I CAN'T!'' Jane yelled, and tried to push again. Then, the pain left her body, and she breathed in and out. Then saw the baby next to her. ''Is it-'' She couldn't believe she had done it. It was painful, but she had done it.

''Yes, Jane, this is our child.'' Tarzan happily kissed his wife, unable to hold his happiness back anymore.

''But, is it a girl or boy?'' Jane asked, still a bit shaky after giving birth to the baby.

''Hmm… let me see.'' Archimedes gently picked up the baby, and looked it for few minutes, then announced happily. ''It's a boy.''

''A boy.'' Jane whispered, happily. ''Our son.'' Archimedes handed her the baby, and she held it close to her. ''Our son, Tarzan. What will we name him?''

''Good question.'' Tarzan thought. ''How about… hmm… Direck… Toby… or…. Sam?''

''I like Sam.'' Jane declared, smiling.

''Okay, Sam it is.'' Tarzan announced happily. At that everyone started cheering. Tantor and Terk got up to see that, and joined in, happy to have a new family member in the family.

''Geez, I will never give birth to any babies.'' Terk declared after some minutes. ''Too much pain.''

''I agree with you.'' Tantor said. ''If you don't want to marry a male ape, you don't have to.''

''For once, you're talking something logical.'' Terk punched him to the shoulder.

Tarzan was holding his son now. ''I can't believe it. This is my son. Our son, Sam.''

''I know. Isn't he cute?'' Jane held her as well, and admired her and Tarzan's son, happily. Although, she had been in pain, it was worth it, because now they had a beautiful baby boy. Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight years have passed since little Sam was born. He had now grown into a nice young boy and was eight years old. He loved living in the jungle and spending time with his family and his friends.

He loved helping his mother and grandfather sometimes with something and loved learning very great things from his father.

Sam was one day resting on a tree when his father arrived.

''Hey, Sam.'' He smiled to his young son.

''Hi, dad.'' Sam was now fully awake. ''Where were you?''

''I was just with your mother and with your aunt Terk.'' Tarzan replied, and held his son close. ''Would you go and have fun with them, while I'll go and see your grandmother?''

''Sure, dad.'' Sam said, and watched his father leave. Then he made a run, but ran into something. Or someone. He looked up. It was his grandmother Kala. The female gorilla smiled down at him.

Sam grinned, getting up. ''Hey, aunt Kala. It's good to see you.''

''It's good to see you too, Sam. Do you happen to know where is your father? I need to ask him something.'' His grandmother replied.

''Yeah, I saw my father. He wanted to see you too. He went that way.'' Sam pointed at left-direction.

''Thank you, Sam, see you later. Go and see your uncle Tantor near the tree-house, he would be happy to see you.'' She answered as she passed by.

''Okay.'' Sam turned and ran away to find his uncles.

Archimedes was in the tree house working on a few projects and Tantor was there talking to few gorillas about something when Sam came running in.

''Hey, uncle Tantor! How are you doing?'' The eight years old boy asked.

''Hi, Sam. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. But now I want to ask you: how are you doing today? Is it a hot day for you too?'' The elephant questioned.

''I'm fine, uncle Tantor. It's not so hot, but still I would love to go swimming. But I know I can't go alone, so would you come with me?'' Sam replied.

''If it means I'm keeping you out of troubles then I'll come with you. Your father wanted me and your aunt Terk to be your babysitters anyway. Come on.'' Sam followed his uncle with a big smile.

Once they were near the river, Sam was very eager to jump in first.

''Can we go in now?'' Sam questioned.

''Okay, but be careful there. Your father will kill me if I'll lose you here.'' Tantor replied, watching Sam's every move.

''Don't worry; I know what I'm doing!'' Sam said as he jumped in with a splash! After that Sam was seen swimming around nearby but after few seconds he was out of sight.

''Sam? Sam? Oh man, did I lose him?'' Tantor was cut off when Sam attacked him with a couple of sticks from behind. He screamed as he jumped into the water. Sam started laughing at that.

''So it was you.'' Tantor watched the little boy jump highly into the water and swim around in circles, spitting water out of his mouth, and then going under the water again. ''You're just like your father.'' He sighed as he watched him swim around.

Then Tarzan arrived. ''I see you guys are having fun.'' He said, watching his son swimming around.

''We are having **lots of fun,** dad.'' Sam said cheerfully as he spit some water out of his mouth. ''How's mom doing?''

''She's doing fine. I came to see if you are doing fine too.'' Tarzan looked at his son with a firm stare. ''Don't get lost around here.''

''I won't, dad.'' Sam promised, putting a hand on his heart.

''Great, cause now you're gonna be in so much trouble!'' And before Sam could react, Tarzan jumped in and grabbed him, and put him on his back, as he swam under the water and came up, and then down again.

Sam held on to not fall off. ''I never knew anyone could be so fast.'' He said laughing as he nearly lost his grip but still held on with his second hand luckily.

''Your father is the most fastest in the world.'' Tarzan said as he turned around and the wild ride continued, with Sam doing the tarzan-call as he held on during the ride.

Jane then came along with Kala and Terk, and saw how her husband was having fun with her son. The three of them smiled at that.

Soon, Tarzan saw them, and speeded up the ride towards them. Once they reached the ground, Sam leaped off and wanted to run off when Terk caught him up.

''Careful here now, squirt. Don't want to get into trouble now, do you?'' She laughed.

Sam grinned. ''No, ma'am.'' He joked.

''Did you have fun with your father and your uncle Tantor?'' Terk asked.

''Most certainly I did. Did you know my dad is the most fastest around here?'' Sam asked proudly.

''Do I know that? I think I do.'' Terk said, while thinking about the times Tarzan was still young and sometimes used to be such an heartache. Especially when Kerchak was still alive and around.

Tarzan got out of the water, and greeted his wife with a kiss, while Sam saw that and made a grimace.

''Eww, gross. My eyes can't see that.'' Sam covered his eyes up quickly to not see that.

Everyone laughed at that.

''Is it over?'' Sam peeked out a bit, but didn't see any kissing going on, so he opened his eyes now fully and took his hands off, sighing in relief. ''Thank Goodness.''

Tarzan chuckled at that. ''You'll do it too one day.''

''Hopefully not.'' Sam replied.

''I'm going to see my father, Sam, will you come with me to see him?'' Jane asked.

''Sure thing, mom. Bye, uncle Tantor, aunt Terk and bye dad! I'll see you guys later!'' He left with his mother.

Archimedes was working on his projects still, when his daughter and grandson arrived up to him.

''Hi, daddy, I brought you some breakfast. You have been working on that project the entire morning. Aren't you tired of it yet?'' Jane questioned while Sam watched the project curiously.

''No, Jane, dear, I can't be tired of it. It's a very important project for me and for our family. But thank you for the breakfast, and hi, Sam.'' Archimedes smiled at his young grandson.

''Hi, grandfather.'' Sam replied with a smile. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm working on a very important project, Sam, what you'll see is very handy for us one day.'' He replied to Sam.

''Okay, good luck with that project, grandfather!'' Sam called as his mother turned to leave.

''Thank you, Sam, and good luck to you too. Have fun!'' Archimedes said as he watched Sam gallop off happily.

''Goodbye then, daddy.'' Jane said as she hurried to go after her son, so he doesn't get lost.

''Goodbye, Jane.'' Archimedes replied, waving after her as she went after Sam to find out where he was going and in case he wouldn't get lost during his ways.


End file.
